1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ducting for electrical conductors and the like with a stiffening arrangement, the ducting being of the type comprising a base wall; two side walls having the top ends thereof provided with first coupling means; and intermediate longitudinal partition members each provided with an upper terminal formation. The stiffening arrangement comprises stiffening clamps provided at the ends thereof with second coupling means engageable with said first coupling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of stiffening clamps for ducting are known and are distinguished more particularly by the way they are coupled to the said side walls and partition members. Thus, in French Pat. No. 2,387,407, the clamps are flattened members having at the ends thereof either hooks for insertion in the orifices in the edges of the side walls or arrow-headed protuberances for insertion in a slot formed along the edge of the partition members, with penetration in and sliding along from widened slot portions. They also comprise retaining stops, formed between two limiting projections, for coupling the clamp to intermediate separation walls. Nevertheless, for associating one side wall with the other or for associating one side wall with an intermediate separation wall, the above patent teaches the use of different clamps.
Also, European Pat. No. 0 054 456 teaches indivisible clamps having resiliently flexible end portions and lateral bosses for insertion in the orifices of the edges by compressing the resilient portions followed by expansion thereof. The drawback here is that the clamps are indivisible, requiring the manufacture and availability of a variety of types for different needs.
Also known is Spanish utility model No. 198,439 according to which a duct is provided with partition bars applicable at will and which, like the wall of the box, form free edges with elongate holes having a wide portion and a narrow portion, for insertion of clamps having at the ends thereof partly rectangular and partly arrow-headed projections on one side and further double arrow-headed intermediate projections, with a slot dividing them in two, which may be engaged in the orifices of the partition bars. The drawback in this case is that to couple the clamps they have to slide along the edges.
Also known is the French Pat. of addition No. 2,425,603, to French Pat. of No. 2,401,376, wherein reference is made to clamps provided with lateral bosses extending from the ends of an H-shaped body and which when the end portions are compressed, allow said bosses to be inserted in orifices in rows formed in respective edges of duct side or intermediate walls, said clamps having extension legs for mutual aligned assembly. This way of operation implies a constructive complication in view of the particular constitution of the clamps.